suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:John Winter/@comment-426643-20190218142308/@comment-824329-20190223210254
What I mean by "killer7 is an alternate timeline" isn't that it's completely unrelated, but that it's quite literally an alternate timeline in-universe. Suda said that the NMH series corresponds to real-time in a TSA interview, and I don't think the Bad Man cutscene was too long ago ("seven long years and I can't find him" - three years pre-TSA at most, depending on when Bad Man heard the news). Considering the whole premise is Dan threatening Shigeki into action and literally tells him exactly where Travis is as of TSA, this can't be actually during the killer7 time period (2011 or earlier). BUT, Curtis is still dead, and more importantly, Mills is alive! What's up with that? Well, what we're seeing here is Dan in the main, non-killer7 timeline. killer7 itself included characters and plot points from the previous games (Edo, Mithra and Elbow), and The 25th Ward (moreso the remake) included a few minor characters and plot points from killer7. But if you actually read Hand in killer7, specifically Jaco's Report, you will find that one of its major plot points was "history becoming maligned" and pre-decided in 1975. (You will also read Suda literally saying that they are in different timelines, as I said.) Just as killer7 included the killer7 timeline version of some things, the other games, like TSA, include the normal timeline version of killer7 things. That's not all though, because in The 25th Ward, (and this is spoilers, but you really have to play 25th Ward to understand TSA), there are these characters named Red and Blue who are, in the game's several optional "endings", revealed to be time travelers. In one ending, they take Uehara into the future to meet a man named Mr. TD (obviously Touchdown), setting up TSA. You see them in TSA under the names "Bruno San Marino" and "Red Ribbon". (Then at the end of TSA Uehara is time traveled into the 26th Ward by the final Death Ball.) In another ending, though, they go back in time to 1975 - the very year that Hand in killer7 states that the timeline was "maligned" - to investigate the murder of Susie Sumner. There are also lots of references to time travel films in both that chapter of 25th Ward and TSA itself, as well as the mention that Utopinia (an urban development company, aka an expression of total evil in Suda's view) was rumored to have technology from the future. Okay, long story short, killer7 is definitely connected to all the other games, but it is still an alternate timeline*. Which is exactly what Suda said in Hand in killer7: "In my head, I'm creating them in one big world, but the individual settings of the stories are completely different, so it's not like these stories can be told in the same timeline." Suda isn't just now connecting everything, he's always considered it this way, and we're just seeing him finally connecting some of the dots now that he's returned to the director's chair. *: And time travel is an important plot point now. If you want one theory as to how the killer7 timeline came about, something I've seen proposed in my circles is that technology in the main timeline was brought back in time and used to create the God Killer and God Hand. This is because a lot of weird shit seen in The 25th Ward is suspiciously similar to weird shit in killer7, with a particular scene and its outcome being a direct parallel to the Harman-Emir confrontation. But that's just a theory.